Joseph 10,000: The Countdown To Extinction Begins! (Live Action Series)
The Final Extinction is a new series that started on January 25th, 2019 as by the creator's request. Plot: Joseph is back in 12 amazing adventures. Now armed with the Orion Sentry Omnitrix. With the world almost to the end, secrets of Jesus Christ & Heaven will be revealed. With new aliens, new surprises, & new action, Joseph's life will never be the same. Season 2: As darkness closes over the land & evil casts their shadows over humanity, Joseph & his team of Christians must work together to save humanity before Jesus returns in 12 powerful new stories of Teamwork, Responsibility, Making Tough Choices, Helping Others, & Doing Right by the Lord. The Devil (Satan) has his army coming together & so does Jesus. Who's side are you on? Satan's or Jesus Christ's? The battle to survive begins! Characters: * Joseph Michael Tennyson * Talon (Beast Bot) (Debuts in Episode 8) * Joseph's Mom * Jeanette * Sabrina * Steve * Tim * Brenda * Bryan * Delora * Victor * Ansley * Brayden * Joe Beth * Ed (Debut) * Ed's Wife * Blake * Charles (Dies in Episode 1) * Edward * Edward's Wife * Jodi * Wendy * Dorothy * Gavin * Maddie * Patsy * Kari * Faye * Ann * Joseph's Grandmother * Jeff * Kim * Jesus (Dream) * Callie (Dream) *Mike *Sarah *Amber *Patsy *Heather (Guest appearance in Episode 9!) ... More Coming Soon! Season 1 Episodes (2019): * Episode 1: The Countdown To Extinction Begins! (January 25th, 2019) (Return of C.I.B.) * Episode 2: Unite & Strike! (February 1st, 2019) (Debut of preview alien Blitz Gal) (Return Of Demonfire!) (Debut of Quickshadow, Orion's new Autobot companion!)(Final Appearance of Ironhide) (Debut of Datacrash & Shadowstrike) * Episode 3: Bring On The Changes (March 1st, 2019) (Debut of the Sports Scope Omnitrix Logo & Watch!) (Debut of Scientick) (Silverstreak gets renamed into Quickshadow!) (Debut of Shockray, Short Spark, Universe X, & the Ultra Heaven battle mode) * Episode 4: The Xtreme Power Of Xplosive Sound! (April 1st, 2019) (NO JOKE!) (Orion reverts his name back to Joseph!) (A.T, Plant Thing, Rampage, & Fallout Debut!) (Will use elements of The Xtreme Sound Of Xplosive Music) * Episode 5: Secrets Revealed! (May 1st, 2019) (Debut of River Rat, Pretendster, & Cabletech) (Our first look at Heaven in a dream!) (Callie makes a guest appearance in the dream) (Debut of Groundbreaker) (Uses elements of A Change For The Better Volume 2) (JOSEPH BECOMES A RANGER & THE CYBER SQUAD MORPHER DEBUTS!) (Orion receives the new Orion Sentry Omnitrix & his own cell phone) (new & upgraded versions of Heatblast, Fourarms, & Alien X debut! * Episode 6: Light Of The World (June 1st, 2019) * Episode 7: Let Your Imagination Soar! (July 1st, 2019) (Pow Wow & Diskcord Debuts) * Episode 8: The End is Near (August 1st, 2019) (Debut of Beast Bot Talon!) * Episode 9: Goodbye Summer, Hello Fall (September 1st, 2019) (Debut of Joseph's Cross X Mode!) (Spiritbuster Debuts!) (Callie makes an appearance in ghost form) (Joseph's mom is diagnosed with Severe Depression & PTSD!) (Victor & Ansley become official members of Bryan's family.) (HEATHER FROM THE ORIGINAL JOSEPH 10 TRILOGY RETURNS!) * Episode 10: Respect The Galactic Monsters (October 1st, 2019) (Waradactyl Debuts!) (Mutant X Debuts!) * Episode 11: When Times Change Part 1 (November 1st, 2019) * Episode 12: When Times Change Part 2! (December 1st, 2019) Season 2 Episodes (2020): * Episode 13: The Countdown To Extinction Begins Part 1 (January 1st, 2020) * Episode 14: The Countdown To Extinction Begins Part 2 (February 1st, 2020) * Episode 15: Secrets Of Heaven (March 1st, 2020) * Episode 16: A Hero's Homecoming (April 1st, 2020) NO JOKE! * Episode 17: When Times Change (May 1st, 2020) * Episode 18: Summer of '20 (June 1st, 2020) * Episode 19: The End Is Coming Part 1 (July 1st, 2020) * Episode 20: The End Is Coming Part 2 (August 1st, 2020) * Episode 21: The End Is Coming Part 3 (September 1st, 2020) * Episode 22: Break Out! Galactic Monsters! (October 1st, 2020) * Episode 23: Prepare Yourselves.... (November 1st, 2020) * Episode 24: Only You Can Imagine (December 1st, 2020) Aliens: * All OS, AF,UA, OV, & Ben 10 Reboot Aliens. * Sonicstream (Renamed from Slipstream due Hasbro owning the name by Trademark) * Centron * Iron Head * Bullhorn * Demonfire (Returns in Episode 2!) * Flashpoint * Maximus Kong * Steeljaw with SaBad * Rocks * Squidstrictor * Wolftrizer * Chieffish * Electrovolt * Biohazard * Blocker * Shellhead * Atomix * Atomic-X * Forestquake * Coggman * Legion X * Bullcrusher * Critterspike * Hardstrike * Arm-Strong * Flamefighter * Buzzlerbee * Brack * XLAGizer * Scanzone * Pack-Rat * Hyperspace * Electrotrode * Cyberbull * PowerBuilder * Shockdriver * Intersector * Crash Basher * Chat-A-Tell * Muttman * Bouncy Ball * Legendary King * Clawboom * Insectoron * Assassson * Gravaster * Titancrusher * Shutdown * Electrozapper * Magnacore * Starbreaker * Galactic Star * Stampy * Bugbomb * Iron Tech * Cinderblock * Clock Cat * Cyberflame * Apeface * Octopunch * Electrostorm * Battleship * Flame Dragon * Drillbit * Acid Cycle * Armordillo * Attackroach * Cybertech * Gutcruncher * Greenster (BenMonster) * Firebird * Freezebolt * Gasket * Green Needle * Power Fire * Jetstream * Longrack * Katattack * Krok * Cryptostone * Magnatude * Magicstar * Muscle Man * Outbreak * Polar Claw * Putty * Portaler * Roadhog * Rockhard * Overkill * Sandbox * Shell Shocker * Snakepit * Snowcat * Stink Bomb * Teleportal * 10-10 * Timelapse * Volture * Bashbreaker * Terrorkill * Fearcrow * Pumpkaboom * Death Claw * Walking Dread Aliens!: *Virusstorm *Whiplash *Samuron *Stormsaber *Crocbite *Sonicblast *Beast Blade *Roboworks *Pyro *Ninjaslash *Snow Panther *Knightstorm *Pom-Ball *Robo Roboto *Smokey *Protectomutt *Toxiblast *Shinin' Star *Halloforcer *Two Creepy *Night Bug *Electron *Longhorn *Slapback *Darkmoth *Two-Creepy *Snarebolt *Bugbag *Joker *Skelehunter *Mossman *Snottrocket *Symbolt *Mindwipe *Rayburst *Thunder Rocket *Shadowstrike *Blitz Gal (Preview Alien for The Final Extinction) ... More Coming Soon! Fallout.jpg|Fallout Universe X.jpg|Universe X! cross_inspire__vertebreak_by_o_r_ash_dcj5fb1-pre.jpg|Spinebreaker fusion_7__experimetal__by_o_r_ash_dc7354i-pre.jpg|Prototype fusion_22_aurorad_by_o_r_ash_dcdv4e9-fullview.jpg|Buzzwire fusion_27__clockstopper_by_o_r_ash_dcezdyq-pre.jpg|Chronostrike fusion_friday_29__spit_shine_by_o_r_ash_dcf46z4-fullview.jpg|Throw-Up fusion_friday_35__couleer__by_o_r_ash_dch77vy-pre.jpg|Grimeye fusion_friday_43__kaat_chan_by_o_r_ash_dckjntm-pre.jpg|Rampage fusion_friday_53__babymetal__by_o_r_ash_dclvcve-fullview.jpg|Blitz Gal with her Electric Rocker Guitar (Preview Alien) fusion_friday_58__no_snooze_by_o_r_ash_dcmtq74-pre.jpg|Sonicbreaker fusion_friday_63__rect_by_o_r_ash_dcnelh3-pre.jpg|A-T (Alien-Tech) fusion_friday_65__cage_by_o_r_ash_dco1qqc-pre.jpg|Short Spark fusion_friday_71__boris_by_o_r_ash_dcq3wxh-pre.jpg|Electric Howl wastelord_design_1_by_o_r_ash_dcaaq57-fullview.jpg|Thrasher fusion_friday_86__gizmojo_by_o_r_ash_dcsqf2x-pre.jpg|Gizmo fusion_friday_90__yet_aaaee_by_o_r_ash_dctww5j-pre.jpg|Frostquake fusion_friday_93__jerz_devvvvil_by_o_r_ash_dcuivcj-pre.jpg|Shockray fusionf_friday_95__short_stack_by_o_r_ash_dcv3zck-pre.jpg|Ghort fusion_friday_68__jackothing_by_o_r_ash_dcoolmy-fullview.jpg|Plant Thing fusion_friday_39__crashbang_v_1_by_o_r_ash_dcigj28-pre.jpg|Whiperlash org__kenner_by_o_r_ash_dckjqrf-pre.jpg|Heart Stopper Getaway.JPG|Getaway Mindmonkey.JPG|Mindmonkey Blitz Gal (2020)!.jpg|Bliz Gal with her Electric Rocker Guitar (Official)! Blastzone.png|Blastzone Blizzardstorm.jpg|Blizzardstorm Firestorm.jpg|Firestorm Getaway.jpg|Getaway artwork Mindmonkey.jpg|Mindmonkey artwork Mindslash.png|Mindslash Mudslide.png|Mudslide Nightbreaker.png|Nightbreaker Rockbreak.jpg|Rockbreak Shockbot.png|Shockbot Smokescreen.png|Smokescreen Snapclaw.jpg|Snapclaw Steampunk.png|Steampunk Thunderbird.jpg|Thunderbird Artwork Toctix.png|Toctix dcareq3-029b2ce2-f324-422c-96db-097894d69353.jpg|Thunder Rock dceisth-63b6a02f-b287-4473-8aee-57d7f1326db8.png|Steelshot dcoo2t1-c3308d56-0406-446d-8ab0-45c770c84238.png|Slashmark dcoo7zu-44e45ca3-8028-400f-aa64-eeadcf359eb8.png|Patchworkx dcs0cso-aee5f9dd-c6ee-4d3d-9a5a-7d5c9518d0a9.png|Elementor Firestorm1.png|Firestorm (CS) dct0jn0-bd2e86d6-84b9-44a2-b55d-6ccc4ad3fb69.png|Aquasaur dcmi2ew-4b1219b5-d89a-45de-a4f8-8e26ef45f592.png|Frankenstrike dcrqs1z-9562cd99-a5b8-49b8-8339-b68d958215cb.png|Healstone fasttrack_os_style_by_elmike9-dc5gvo2.png|Fasttrack chamalien_os_style_by_elmike9-dbpe6cb.JPG|ChamAlien kickin_hawk_os_style_liam_colors_by_elmike9-dcu3myy.png|Kickin' Hawk upgrade_by_elmike9-dcslhav.png|Upgrade eon_redesign_by_elmike9-dbmmx1u.png|Eon Sonicstream.jpg|Sonicstream! Iron Head!.JPG|Iron Head! Firestorm.JPG|Firestorm Steelshot.JPG|Steelshot Thunderbird.JPG|Thunderbird Demonfire!.jpg|Demonfire! Atomstrike.jpg|Atomstrike Backpack.jpg|Backpack Barkfang.png|Barkfang Blitzshock.jpg|Blitzshock Breaker.jpg|Breaker Color Rock.jpg|Color Rock Dino Mite.jpg|Dino Mite Cryptostone.png|Cryptostone Hivestorm.png|Hivestorm Sewerworm.jpg|Sewerworm War Tech.png|War Tech Grim Creeper.png|Grim Creeper Eye Guy.png|Eye Guy Diamondhead.png|Diamondhead Sewerworm.JPG|Sewerworm Robotron.JPG|Robotron Punch O' Rilla.png|Punch O' Rilla Boom-A-Rang.png|Boom-A-Rang Carbron.png|Carbron Chronoburst.png|Chronoburst Cosmic Star.png|Cosmic Star Darkflame.jpg|Darkflame Datacrash.png|Datacrash Day Break.png|Day Break Diver.png|Diver Enertron.png|Enertron Gearbreaker.png|Gearbreaker Jack O' Flame.png|Jack O' Flame Ma-Shing.png|Ma-Shing (Machine) Mydron.png|Mydron Nightmare.png|Nightmare Ninjatron.png|Ninjatron Oil Slick.png|Oil Slick Scientick.png|Scientick (Scientist + Tick) Spiker.png|Spiker Star Burst.png|Star Burst Powerhouse.png|Powerhouse Stealthbomber.png|Stealthbomber Eyefull.jpg|Eyefull Stompsquatch.jpg|Stompsquatch Animatron!.JPG|ANIMATRON! Graviton.JPG|Graviton scooby_doo___foor_es_starr__the_ice_demon_hunter_by_zigwolf_daoquao-fullview.jpg|Frostquake Beetlejuice.jpg|Beetlejuice Shockray.JPG|Shockray! Beetleburst.jpg|Beetleburst Teardrop.jpg|Teardrop Thrasher!.JPG|Thrasher! Short Spark!.JPG|Short Spark! Death Claw.jpg|Skulligo Devil Bite.jpg|Slash Monkey Skelehunter.jpg|Skelehunter Catscratch.jpg|Catscratch Jawbreaker.jpg|Jawbreaker Two-Creepy.jpg|Two-Creepy Troll Brash.jpg|Troll Bash Spiderttack.png|Spiderattack Darkbat.jpg|Darkbat Jeeper Creeper.jpg|Jeeper Creeper Masker.jpg|Masker Octopunch.jpg|Octopunch Blastmaster.jpg|Blastmaster Water Hazard.png|Water Hazard Cannonball.jpg|Cannonball Rath.jpg|Rath Quickswitch (TFE).jpg|Quickswitch Archflight.JPG|Archflight Root.jpg|Root Strikehands.png|Strikehands Failsafe.png|Failsafe Stonesaur.jpg|Stonesaur biomnitrix_unleashed___buzztrot_by_rizegreymon22_dcz58a4-pre.png|Gas-Shock Dragonfire.JPG|Dragonfire arctiguana_by_mrgreenlight_dap3s25-fullview.jpg|Articguana Circuitstrike!.JPG|Circuitstrike! XLR8.png|XLR8 Huntdown.jpg|Huntdown Shockblast.JPG|Shockblast! Heatblast (2019)!.JPG|NEW HEATBLAST! Fourarms (2019)!.JPG|NEW FOURARMS! Alien X (2019)!.JPG|NEW ALIEN X! Bullfrag with his Ion Scope SWAT (Special Water Attack Trigger) Blasters!.JPG|Bullfrag with his SWAT (Special Water Attack Trigger) Blasters! Spiritbuster.png|Spiritbuster NOVASTORM!.JPG|NOVASTORM, JOSEPH'S MOST POWERFUL FORM YET! NOVASTORM, THE MOST POWERFUL ALIEN JOSEPH HAS!.JPG|Novastorm in Live-Action! Wreckage!.JPG|New Wreckage! 226dfd7b-ea79-4b73-9445-07959687c297.jpg|Qorton Arctiguana.jpg|Articguana Demonfire!.JPG|NEW Demonfire! Blind Eye.JPG|Blind Eye (DON'T LOOK AT HIS FACE OR YOUR EYESIGHT WILL GO DARK!) Waradactyl (FIXED) .JPG|Waradactyl (FIXED) with Brand New Galactic Monster Omnitrix logo! Diskcord.JPG|Diskcord Ultimate Heatblast! (TFE).jpg|Ultimate Heatblast! Ultimate Fourarms.jpg|Ultimate Fourarms! High Voltage.jpg|High Voltage! Clockwork.png|Clockwork Skyfall.jpg|Skyfall 10-10.jpg|10 - 10 Creeper.jpg|Creeper Fasttrack (TFE).jpg|Fasttrack! Icepick.jpg|Icepick Stingshot.jpg|Stingshot Stormbird.jpg|Stormbird Titancrusher.jpg|Titancrusher Tailwhip.jpg|Tailwhip (Galactic Monster) Upgrade.png|Upgrade Longrack.jpg|Longrack Krimson.jpg|Krimson Twinstrike.jpg|Twinstrike (Galactic Monster)! Ultimate Novastorm!.jpg|ULTIMATE NOVASTORM! War Tech.JPG|War Tech Tusker.jpg|Tusker (Galactic Monsters)! astrodactyl_os_style_by_elmike9-ddciwgr.png|Astrodactyl bambidas_by_zigwolf_dd9k8ig-pre.jpg|Buckshot reboot__ditto_by_insane_mane-dco8uih.png|Ditto dd15frj-98f48837-11a7-474b-9bec-d9ae26bbb1b3.png|Angelhands Frankenstrike!.JPG|Frankenstrike atomix_os_style_by_elmike9-ddaiqay.png|Atomix Eon (TFE).png|Eon Shapeshifter.jpg|Shapeshifter reboot__deciblimino_by_insane_mane-dd5gdk4.png|DJ commission___benkrakken_by_rizegreymon22_ddddhxc-pre.png|Seawatch commission___bob_the_blob_by_rizegreymon22_dddbi58-pre.png|Blobber d5rmie7-820e04c7-c0da-4430-86c4-4d21598e731a.jpg|Takeout e_10__horizons__lodestar_s2__pose_1__by_ebomnitrix_ddd7pud-fullview.png|Lodestar Beast Power!.jpg|Beast Power! fusion_friday_156__flytrapper_by_o_r_ash_ddd4qdt-pre.jpg|Flytrap Zoron.jpg|Zoron Claw Jaw.JPG|Claw Jaw Titanman.jpg|Titanman Stingray by zigwolf dd6bwsn-pre.jpg|Stingray Joseph's Cross X Mode!.JPG|Joseph's Cross X Mode! jammerhead_by_zigwolf_dddmf6j-pre.jpg|Jammer Jaw Qarton.jpg|Quarton Monster X from Respect The Galactic Monsters!.JPG|MONSTER X FROM EPISODE 10! Echo Echo Super Mode!.PNG|Super Mode Echo Echo Assasson.png|Assasson Gutrot!.PNG|Gutrot! SHINING STAR, HEAVEN FORCE RANGER!.JPG|Shining Star, Heaven Force Ranger! hack_n__slash_by_vvaiiahi_dddn5uj-pre.jpg|Hack & Strike! Wreckage.jpg|New Wreckage! Slipstream Redesign .JPG|NEW DESIGN FOR SLIPSTREAM FOR 2020! Centron Redesign.jpg|NEW CENTRON DESIGN FOR 2020! Demonfire Redesign!.JPG|NEW DEMONFIRE FOR 2020! Category:Orion 10,000 Trilogy Category:Orion Tennyson Category:Protective Pages